villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the main antagonist of the upcoming sequel to 2012's The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is an artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program jumpstarted by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by commiting genocide against them. He will be portrayed by James Spader who played Stewart Swinton in Wolf. History ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' In the teaser, Ultron appears as a destoryed starter version of Ultron, which creeps the Avengers and their allies into battling him. He eventually grows stronger and stronger, upgrading himself to become a worthy opponent to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He creates an army of Ultron Sentinels and uses twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to bring rise to human extinction. Powers and abilities Powers *'Robotic Body': Ultron has a robotic body first constructed by Tony Stark, that over time he was able to upgrade forms, becoming more powerful. **'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand. **'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being. **'Drone Control: '''Ultron can mentally comand all of the Ultron Sentinels, to do his exact bidding. **'Superhuman Intellect''' Personality Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Stark's. He is also quite maniacal and uses dark humor and figure of speech such as describing people as puppets on strings and that he is the only one without strings. He resents his creators and thinks people as killers and fools for not wanting to change the world but trying to control it. Gallery Ultrontrailer1.jpg Ultron.jpg|Ultron in concept art Ultron 1 7587.png|Ultron's original form made by Tony Stark. b0uhwm-cmaa8leq_1491.jpg|Concept art Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_46.png|"There are no strings on me." Ultron's true form and Ultron's evil grin Zombie_Ultron_2.png|Ultron's first body. avengers-age-of-ultron-teaser.jpg|Ultron with Maximoff Twins Trivia *In the comics, Ultron was traditionally created by Dr. Henry Pym, however, Joss Whendon has stated that in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more the current roster of Avengers already established in the MCU. **It can be hinted that his creator will be Tony Stark as he is the one who created Ultron in other versions. Also, his appearance resembles the Iron Man suit. *In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely. *The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. See also *Ultron Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Asexual Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Messiah Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Technopaths Category:Singing Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mass Murderer Category:Son of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Extremists